1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of slip resistant shoe laces and a method of manufacturing same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Before the invention presented herein, others have devised slip resistant shoe laces. U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,151 to Stapleton discloses a shoe lace comprising an elongate and relatively wide and relatively yieldable braided flat lace body member, with a braided and relatively unyieldable strand laced back and forth centrally through the body member, with those portions lying on the faces of the body member providing longitudinally spaced and raised, alternately disposed ribs on the faces of the body member. The braided strand is said to be preferably stiffened and made to have a high frictional characteristic by impregnating it with certain latexes and/or resins. The high-friction strand of the Stapleton lace is looped in and out through the flat body member after the body member is woven. This construction method not only requires an extra step in the manufacturing method, but also results in the production of a finished shoe lace which has a bumpy and irregular appearance.
Also, known in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,196 to Laurin which discloses a slip resistant shoe lace having a normal lace body, but whose outside surface is sprayed with a line or lines of a colored rubber material in a separate step to enhance its slip resistant quality.